Telephones provided with a push-button comprising "0" to "9" digit keys have the dialing function of converting items of telephone number data entered by depressing some of the digit keys to dial signals in succession and transmitting the signals to telephone lines.
In recent years, such push-button telephones have a multiplicity of advanced functions to be performed by depressing push buttons. Typical of these functions is the so-called automatic dialing function which is disclosed in Examined Japanese Patent Publication SHO 63-22659, etc.
In an automatic dialing mode wherein the automatic dialing function is performed, a specified bush button is depressed, whereupon telephone number data pre- restored in corresponding relation to the button is automatically transmitted to the telephone lines on conversion to dial signals.
The automatic dialing function is useful since calls can be placed easily even by children.
With the conventional push-button telephones having the automatic dialing function, one or a plurality of push buttons for performing the automatic dialing function (hereinafter referred to as "automatic dialing push buttons") are arranged on the same operation panel as a plurality of push buttons for executing the usual dialing function (hereinafter referred to as "usual dialing push buttons"). Accordingly, there arises the problem that the user is liable to depress a wrong push button to place an unintended call. It is especially difficult for children to distinguish the automatic dialing push button from the usual dialing push buttons. The push-button arrangement therefore impairs the usefulness of the automatic dialing function.